Love is a Chameleon
by SasukeTachiUchiha
Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past this effect seems permanent. Rest of summary within.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past this effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&R ^o^**

**Chapter One: How The Leopard Changed His Spots**

"Do you know how funny looking you are Naruto?"

Shikamaru's face was bare inches away from Naruto's. If Shikamaru wasn't so busy making fun of him Naruto would have thought he was going to get his second kiss from another guy.

"Back off Shikamaru!" he growled.

"Hey Tenten! Come over here."

Naruto's heart was beating furiously from both anger and embarrassment.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" said Tenten frowning.

"I want you to come and take a real gook look at our friend Naruto."

Tenten made a face as if she was about to hurl.  
>"I really don't want too."<p>

"I've seen enough of that face to last several lifetimes," Sakura butted in.

"What's this all about?" It was Ino who walked over.

"Take a really long look," laughed Shikamaru.

"Doesn't Naruto look like a scrawny fox a farmer would want to put out of his misery?"  
>"Yeah," said Ino intrigued. "What about those funny looking whisker thingies or whatever they are on your face Naruto?"<p>

"And that poofy hair." Tenten stood alongside Ino now. The two made Naruto sweaty and nervous. He back pedaled until he hit something. It was a wall.

"You know Naruto," said Ino. "You need a serious makeover."

"How about a serious miracle," added Tenten. The two girls started laughing.

"Lay off Naruto," said a cold, edgy voice.

"Ahhh Sasuke, we're just having some harmless fun with little Naruto." Tenten rubbed Naruto's spiky hair.

"All right!" called Kakashi. "Break time is over!"

"Bye Naruto you good looking poochie."

Even though Tenten was pretty, Naruto felt close to hating her. He walked behind the others as they filed into the school, but when the next to last student entered the building Naruto turned around and left, his legs taking him to the small apartment he shared with no one. Once inside he went straight to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he glared at his face which was still beat-red.

'I hate how I look,' he thought. 'Why do I have to be different from the others?'

If only there was a Jutsu that made him look handsome. A boy better looking than Sasuke even.

"If I could just get rid of these whisker thingies." He knew one jutsu that could change his appearance.

"Sexy Jutsu!"  
>Now he was a stunning blond with a full bosom.<p>

Somebody whistled.

"If only you would stay that way."

"Pervy Sage!"

Naruto broke the sexy jutsu spell.

"How long have you been standing there gawking at me Pervert?!"

Jiraiya stood in the bathroom's doorway. The dreamy look on his face disappeared right when Naruto released his jutsu. He coughed.

"Hmm. You know Naruto I couldn't help overhearing what you said about wanting to look a little classier."

"Yeah? Is there a way to turn me into a hunk? Or at least a guy that Sakura would bother going out with?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Weeelll just maybe." Then he became silent.

"What is it then?!" Naruto burst out. "Go on and tell me!"

"Okay. Do your sexy jutsu once more."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You don't have some hidden camera on you, do you?"

"Who me?" Pervy Sage hastily put something that looked like a camera in his pouch. "Nope. No camera. Come on kid do your sexy jutsu."

With misgiving Naruto shouted "Sexy Jutsu!"

"Ahhhhh!" Jiraiya was drooling. "Breasts like melons." And he touched them.

"You Dirty Pervert!" Naruto slapped Jiraiya across the face. "Out!" he screamed in a high pitched voice.

A high pitched voice? Naruto looked into the mirror he didn't have a handsome face. He had a beautiful face. A girl's face.

"Hey!" He tried undoing the jutsu. Nothing. He tried again and again his body wriggling in effort.

"Oh yeah! Work it Baby!"

Jiraiya had his camera out talking a dozen pictures per second.

"GET OUT!" And the newest girl in Konoha slammed the door in Jiraiya's face. 

She sat in her usual spot, the clump of azalea bushes that provided an excellent view of Naruto's apartment. It was hot. Cicadas droned to each other anxious to attract their perfect mate. The girl wiped the sweat from her eyes.

"Out!" She heard another girl scream. A man ran out of Naruto's apartment clutching what looked like a camera close to his chest.

"Hinata!"

The girl turned both embarrassed and frightened. Her cousin Neji hovered just beyond the flowering branches of the azaleas.

"Hinata, why are you here?"

"I….I was worried about Naruto. He wasn't at this afternoon's class."

"Why should you care where Naruto is or isn't. He is none of your concern."

"But Neji…."

"I don't want to hear it Hinata. Don't you think I already know about your foolish crush over the fox brat. What would your father think?"

Hinata's face was red and she was on the verge of tears.

"Come out of there right now Hinata and don't cause a scene with your sniveling."  
>Hinata crawled out. When she stood she saw something that made her heart sink. A stunning girl with reddish blond hair and wearing Naruto's clothes stormed out of the apartment. Hinata gave a mournful sob.<p>

"I told you not to snivel." Then Neji saw the girl. His heart skipped with a joy and a pain he had never felt before.

"Who is that?" he whispered.

"Naruto's girlfriend!" Hinata cried.

"Don't be stupid Hinata. Naruto could never have a girlfriend like that. She must be a relative or something."

Hinata felt her spirit rise once more. "Do you…do you think so Neji?"  
>Neji kept his eyes on the girl as she walked down the street. She had a stride that seemed like living poetry. Neji's throat went dry. He was crestfallen when the girl vanished inside a ramen shop.<p>

Hinata repeated her question.

"What's that? Yes Hinata Naruto is far too repulsive to be going out with someone that lovely."

"Give me a bowl of your best ramen Old Man! I'm having a bad day."

"Sure thing Sweetie."

"Sweetie?" No one has ever called Naruto 'sweet.'

"Say Honey," The old man said as he prepared Naruto's ramen. "Your clothes remind me of a certain disreputable young ruffian who comes into my shop. Of course that would be an insult to such a pretty thing as yourself but take my advice. If you want to live in this village do not go around dressing in the same clothes as Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he fingered the blade of his kunai knife. "If your ramen wasn't so good I'd…."

"Hey beautiful." A tall, dark-haired chunin that Naruto did not recognize straddled the stool beside him at the same time the old man placed a bowl of steaming ramen on the table.

"Don't worry about paying for the meal gorgeous." The chunin winked at Naruto. "I got you taken care of."

"Then take care of this!" Naruto shoved the hot ramen in the chunin's face.

"Auughh! You worthless….."  
>Naruto slammed the chunin's head against the bar causing the type of sound a walnut makes when it is cracked open by a hammer. As the young man slumped to the floor unconscious Naruto calmly ordered another bowl of ramen.<p>

"You have a temper on you," the old man said putting a fresh bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "Kind of reminds me of our new Hokage." The old man shook his head. "Princess Tsunade. Now there's a woman with a short fuse.

"Hello Ichiraku. Could I have your special of the day!"

Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment. Iruka had just taken the stool on his right. 'Just don't look at him,' Naruto said to himself. He buried his face in his ramen bowl.

"Do you know you have an unconscious chunin lying on your floor?" Iruka said to the ramen shop owner.

"Ah, yes," The old man replied. "Just another young fool struck down by love."

"Well," said Iruka. "I guess it's best he just stays down there for awhile then."

"You want some more sweetie?"  
>Naruto raised his head quickly. "You bet!"<p>

"Naruto?"

Iruka was staring at him.

"Who? What! No, I'm not. Who is this Naruto you speak of?"  
>Iruka's eyes narrowed. "Look Naruto, it's not my business to judge but if you were going to get a sex change you should have at least warned everyone."<p>

Naruto began to choke. He had to swallow a large glass of water placed in front of him by the old man.

"I (cough) I'm not Naruto!"

"Then what is your name?"

"It's …..um…hmm."  
>"Listen Naruto,' Iruka replied. "If you need to talk about anything my door is always open."<p>

Iruka got up to leave. "But take my advice that everyone wishes they were someone else until they become someone else."

"Do you know this girl?" asked Tsunade. She held up a photograph of Naruto assaulting the young chunin in the ramen shop.

Jiraiya chortled in response. He sat in an overstuffed chair in Lady Tsunade's office.

"Are you listening Jiraiya?"  
>Jiraiya looked up. He had something in his hand which he quickly hid inside a pocket.<p>

"Sorry Tsunade, what are you going on about?"  
>Tsunade tossed the photo to Jiraiya. "I said do you know who this red-haired vixen is?"<p>

Jiraiya caught the picture and turned it around. He whistled. "Now isn't she a doll."

"You pervert. She's young enough to be your granddaughter."

"And your point?"

"My point is if I hear about you laying a hand on a girl that young I'll re-break every bone in your body."

"Hmmm point taken. Now do you want me to be honest?"  
>"There's a first for everything Jiraiya."<p>

"Well I am glad you're sitting down. The girl in the photo is Naruto."

"WHAT?" Tsunade rose quickly upsetting her chair.

"Now calm down Tsunade. I'm nearly positive the transformation isn't permanent."

"Transformation nearly permanent? Are you telling me you had something to do with this?!"  
>"Oh well the kid <span>was<span> feeling a little down."

"So, what does that have to do with Naruto being now a young woman?"  
>"You see Tsunade, I felt that Naruto could benefit in seeing the world from a different perspective. Make him appreciate his own dopey-looking self better."<p>

"Naruto is not dopey-looking. When he grows up he will be as handsome as his father the Fourth Hokage. Now what gives you the right to change one of my ninjas without consulting me first?"

"It was one of those spur-of-the-moment kind of things."

"Oh. Something like this!" Without warning Tsunade leapt on Jiraiya. As he fell backward overturning the chair, the contents of this pockets spilled out onto the floor.

"Ts…Tsunade….you…..you're choking me."

"No Jiraiya. I'm just making you appreciate how pleasant breathing air is. What is this?!"

Tsunade stopped choking Jiraiya long enough to scoop up several photos that had fallen out of Jiraiya's pockets. They were all photos that Jiraiya had taken of the new Naruto. Some were extremely revealing.

Tsunade's face turned red than a deep purple.

"Now Tsunade, I can explain."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"Those photos…I don't know where the heck they came from! Someone must have slipped them into my pockets without my ….." Jiraiya gulped. "Oh, no, here comes the pain."

Over the course of an hour Lady Tsunade succeeded in re-breaking every bone in Jiraiya's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the part that effects seem permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&R ^o^**

**Chapter Two: Kamereon**

Naruto lay on his couch staring up at the fly-specked ceiling. He had a lock of his new red-blond hair in his mouth and while nibbling on the strands he thought about what Iruka said.

'What is my name? I can't go around calling myself Naruto while I look like this.'

Disgusted at the dirty ceiling Naruto turned to lay on his stomach. He saw dried ramen noodles and little bugs scurrying across the floor.

"Naruto is one filthy pig!" something strange caught her eye. A small portion of the red bamboo matt snatched a bug and from it came tiny crunching sounds.

"I must be dreaming. Yeah this is a dream and all I have to do is pinch myself and I'll wake up."

She did just that.

"Ow!" She had pinched her cheek hard and now it throbbed in pain.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming. So why is a mat eating insects?"

The girl without a name got off the couch and crawled toward the mat.

"A chameleon!" She had never seen one but had heard about them.

"Must be nice to change your appearance so easily. Wait! Isn't that what I just did."

She got up and hurried into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at a face that was flawlessly smooth she smiled.

"Hello Kamereon," she said to the face in the mirror.

Among the azalea bushes normally occupied by a love lorn Hinata sat Neji. He had followed the strange girl to the ramen shop and back to Naruto's apartment.

'Why is a lovely girl living with a slug like Naruto,' he thought. Both envy and bitterness were creeping into his heart.

"HI!"

Neji fell backwards flattening several azaleas.

"I noticed you spying on me and I was wondering if you know a good dress shop."

"I was not spying on you." Despite being red in the face Neji stood up with a great deal of dignity.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I…I was picking flowers for my cousin."

"You mean Hinata?"

"Yes….wait. How do you know Hinata?"  
>"I know she has a crush on Naruto, Neji."<p>

"And how do you know my name?"

"Because we go to the same sch…I mean Naruto has told me all about Konoha."

Envy spurted through Neji's veins like poison.

"I see. I suppose you and Naruto are very close."

"As close as two people can be I guess."

Neji gritted his teeth. "We have nothing further to discuss then. Good day."

As Neji walked away Kamereon shouted after him. "Can't you at least tell me where a decent dress shop is?"

Neji kept walking.

"OMG! I can't believe someone as pretty as you would be caught dead wearing something as ugly as that!"

Ino had escorted Kamereon and was fingering Naruto's orange jumpsuit with distaste.

"I've been trying to find a decent dress shop," Kamereon answered.

"Well, I say this is an emergency." Grabbing Kamereon's hand, Ino began shoving people out of the way along busy Konoha streets. They were running at full speed when Kamereon spotted a gorgeous full-length Kimono in a window.

"Wait!" cried Kamereon. Ino looked at Kamereon then at the Kimono in the window. "Oh, that won't do at all."

"Why not?"

"Why not! Because only someone rich could afford a dress like that. And not meaning to be rude but you don't look like the type of girl that has a whole lot of money."

Kamereon frowned. "Couldn't we at least go in? Maybe they would let me try it on."

"Not in that grease monkey outfit. Come along, this shop over here has nice, affordable dresses."

They walked into a store full of people, mostly female but some males too forced to come along by their wives or girlfriends.

"Ino!" Sakura came over.

"What's the occasion Sakura?" asked Ino ."You hardly ever come here."

Sakura blushed. "I just decided I want to wear something nice for a change."

"Uh huh. It wouldn't be because someone thought she saw Sasuke lurking around town would it?"

Sakura's face turned fiery red. "No! No! Of course not. Hey Ino you didn't introduce me to your new friend."

"This is…I'm sorry I never asked your name."

"It's Kamereon."

"Chameleon!" exclaimed Sakura and Ino.

"Yes."

Ino snorted. "If my parents named me after a lizard I would never forgive them."

"Why don't' you change your name," said Sakura.

"I kind of chose that name myself."

Ino and Sakura looked at Kamereon as if she was an alien.

"All right then," said Ino slowly. "Whatever works for you. Let's go try some dresses on."

Kamereon hurried off. Ino was about to follow her when Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Why is that girl wearing Naruto's clothes?"

"I thought those rags looked familiar. Maybe she's related to the lamebrain."

"I don't think so. As far as I know Naruto has no relatives."

"You don't think she's his girlfriend do you?"

Sakura laughed loud enough for several people to turn and stare at her. "Why would a girl as pretty as that want to date Naruto?"

Ino shrugged. "You know what they say Sakura: 'opposites attract!' That certainly gives you hope when it comes to Sasuke."

Sakura clenched her fists. "If we weren't in this store I'd…."

Ino put her hands on her hips. "You'd what?"

"Just make sure you're my opponent at Ninjutsu training tomorrow Ino." Sakura pushed Ino aside as she walked away.

"Hey Ino." Kamereon had chosen a dress and was wearing it. It was a lovely silk dress with red gold stitching and a wisteria leaf pattern.

"You should be a model Chameleon! I hope you threw those old clothes in the garbage bin."

Kamereon giggled. "I did."

"Chameleon, you're not by any chance dating anyone are you?"  
>"No."<p>

"And you're not related to a certain knuckle headed wannabe ninja from Konoha?"

"I'm not related to anyone in Konoha."

"Good. Then speaking of boys, the cutest one by far is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke? Didn't he leave Konoha."

"Oh you heard about that. Well he's been hanging around the village lately. Well I'm dying for you two to meet."

"Why?"

"Never mind about that for now. Did you have enough money to pay for that dress. Good. I'm sure we'll meet again real soon Chameleon. Ta-ta for now."

When Kamereon left an evil smile spread over Ino's face.

"Sakura, I'm going to make you pay."

"Naruto! Just the girl, I mean boy, I wanted to see."

Jiraiya stood in front of Kamereon. His left arm was in a sling, his right leg in a cast, and his face bore a black-purplish hue.

"What happened to you?" asked Kamereon.

"Long story kid. Anyway I have explicit orders to undo the jutsu that made you this way."

"I don't want to undo it."

"WHAT!"

"I like being Kamereon."

"Kamereon! Who the hell is that?"

"Me."

Jiraiya gaped at Kamereon.

"Boy, have you lost it? You-are-not-a-girl."

"I am so, now leave me alone pervert."

Kamereon walked away without looking back at the perplexed Jiraiya.

"Man Tsunade is not going to like this one bit."

An embarrassed young man entered the fancy dress shop that had the pricey kimono on display.

"Yesss," lisped the receptionist. "How may I help you?"

The youth plucked down a bag of coins on top of the counter.

"Um… I believe this is enough to buy that kimono in the window."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Is the kimono for you or someone else?"

"Of course it's for someone else," the young man replied angrily.

The receptionist gave a bland smile. "Whatever you say Mr…?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Oh Lord Hiashi's nephew." The man became more attentive and respectful. "We can deliver the kimono if you like."

"I would like. Deliver the dress to…" and Neji preceded to give the receptionist the address for Naruto's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the part that effects seem permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&R ^o^**

**Chapter Three: Konoha's Brand New Student**

Kamereon woke up to an apartment that looked brand new. The trash that had lain strewn all over the furniture and floors had been picked up and thrown in the disposal bin. Everything had been scrubbed clean and there was a strong smell of lilac in the air.

Kamereon got dressed in clothes that had been mysteriously placed just outside the apartment's entrance. A note had been attached to the bundle: 'Dear Kamereon, Welcome to Konoha. As a new transfer student you shall be required to dress in this uniform and report to Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure you know how to find the school.' The note was unsigned.

"Not the type of uniform I would of picked out myself." A tight-fitting leather tunic that showed too much leg, all the way to the thighs, a low plunging V that exposed parts of her breast.

There was also a studded collar meant to go with the uniform. Kamereon picked it up delicately with two fingers as if there was a bad smell emanating from it. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"It's to put around your neck."

Kamereon turned around. In the doorway stood a pimply-faced teen wearing a smile from ear to ear. There was so much drool dribbling from his mouth that a puddle had formed around his feet.

"PERV! Have you been standing there all this time watching me get dressed!"

"Sadly no. I've only been here a few minutes."

"What the heck do you want then?!"

"To give you this." The boy raised up the package he had been carrying in his arms.

"Another package. I hope it's not another skimpy outfit."

"Oh, I do," the boy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

Kamereon walked over to take the package being careful not to step in the drool. She then waited for the boy to leave. But he stayed, just staring at her with that idiotic grin.

"Well. You can go now."

The teenager cleared his throat. "It….it's customary to tip the delivery man, miss."

"Oh right." Kamereon went to look for Naruto's silly frog-shaped wallet. When she bent down to open a bottom dresser she heard a 'click!'

"What was that?"

"What was what?" The boy had a too-innocent look on his face.

Kamereon glared at him. Then she remembered where she had stuffed the wallet. She had to crouch on all fours to retrieve it from under the sofa. She heard several more 'clicks!' She quickly turned around but the boy was only standing there with his imbecilic grin.

When Kamereon opened the wallet the only thing that came out was a fly. She turned the foolish froggy inside out. Naruto had left her dead broke.

"Sorry Mr. Delivery man, I'm all out of money. You take I.O.U's?"

"Well, there is something I could take now."

Kamereon did not like the way things were going. "What?" she asked warily.

"That we stay here awhile and just take pictures of you."

"What the he….!"  
>From behind the teenager came a half dozen young men all grinning and carrying cameras.<p>

"Okay, before I drop-kick your butts out the window I want to know just how many delivery men does it take to deliver one lousy package?"

"Oh, I was the first one here," said a buck toothed teen. "I particularly like the way you take your time getting undressed."

"And I came to see what was taking him so long in delivering mail to Mr. Yamaguchi on the next floor up."

"And we came because we heard that a hot babe had just moved into the building," said the others.

Kamereon's blood boiled. "You saw me naked!" A swift kick from her new spiked boots made a bloody imprint on the face of the teenager who had been first in the pervert parade. Before the others could react she was bashing knees, gouging eyes, and loosening teeth until, in panic and fear, the rejects of manhood crawled or lurched out of her apartment. She closed the door with a bang. Then she remembered the perverts still had their cameras. She opened the door and chased down each loser so she could smash their cameras.

"And if I hear about you taking peeping tom pictures of any other girls I'll castrate you." She said that as a warning to all six before leaving them bloody and bruised.

When she got back to her apartment she was still fuming. "I'm beginning to hate men," she growled. Going to the bathroom she tripped over the package.

"Oh, this stupid thing!" In irritation she ripped off the paper. Then all her anger evaporated.

"The Kimono!" In joy she raised the most beautiful dress in the world and danced with it. Then she noticed the slip of paper attached to the dress. She stopped dancing to read what was on the paper.

'To the angel of shimmering light from your most ardent admirer!'

Kamereon decided that there was at least one male worth having feelings for.

"What the heck is that!" Ino pointed at Kamereon's outfit as if it was a criminal on trial.

"I'm sorry Ino, but I was told to wear this thing and report to Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi? Shikamaru would you mind!"

Shikamaru's normally bored expression had turned to one of great interest and excitement. He stood next to Ino devouring with his eyes Kamereon and her all-to-revealing dress.

"Beat it!" Ino pushed Shikamaru down the hallway. She then grabbed Kamereon by her hand. "We'll get to the bottom of this." She marched down the other end of the hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"Open up in there!" Ino pounded on the door as if it had been the chauvinist pig who forced Kamereon to dress like a tramp. "Open up Kakashi-sensei!"

After a minute of steady pounding, the door opened. Kakashi's face popped out not surprised at all to see two angry young females glaring at him from the hallway.

"Oh, the transfer student. Come in. Thank you Ino for showing her to my office."

"Thank me?! Is this some sort of twisted joke?" Ino made a face as she touched Kamereon's tunic.

Kakashi coughed. "Uh, Ino I can explain."

"Explain! I know the types of books you read sensei! If you think you can take advantage of a young girl and get away with it."

"I have no plans to take advantage of Kamereon. In fact it wasn't me who sent her the uniform."

"Then who was it?"

"I can't indulge that information. Now Ino, would you return to class while I talk to Kamereon."

Ino continued to glare at Kakashi. "If my new friend tells me that you so much as brush up against her Copy Ninja or no Copy Ninja I'll find a way to make you pay." With that threat hanging in the air Ino marched back down the hallway.

Kakashi opened the door fully. "Naruto, if you don't mind stepping in."

The girl walked into the office. "My name is Kamereon." Kakashi sighed as he closed the door.

"You're making a lot of trouble for everyone, Naruto, insisting on being someone you are not."

Kamereon studied the long row of books stacked neatly on a shelf. They all had risqué titles. She pulled one off the shelf and looked at the front cover. The young woman on the cover wore the exact outfit as Kamereon.

"Pervy Sage sent me this uniform, didn't he?"

"Yes Naruto. He believed that you would be too ashamed to come to class wearing something like that."

"Well I wasn't. If he thinks forcing me to dress like this is going to make me change my mind and go back to being dopey looking Naruto he's wrong."

Kakashi sighed again. "It's not how you look Naruto…."

"Spare me the lecture sensei. I've already heard it from Iruka, I'm not changing back."

"Do you know that several people have been asking what happened to you Naruto!"

"They don't care about me," Kamereon muttered.

"They do care," Kakashi replied angrily. "The Hokage has had to lie and tell people that you are one a dangerous mission for an undetermined amount of time. In fact, the Hokage wants to see you this afternoon after classes."

Kamereon gulped. "Lady Tsunade wants to see me?"

Kakashi picked up a uniform off his desk. It was a girl's ninja outfit similar to Ino's.

"Here," he handed the uniform to Kamereon. "You can change in the girl's bathroom. I don't want you to be a distraction during today's lesson."

When Kamereon stepped out of the stall she had used to change in she encountered Hinata who seemed on the verge of tears.

"Oh, hi Hinata."

"Hi yourself! You're Naruto's girlfriend aren't you!"

"What! No way. I could never date Naruto. It would be impossible."

"Liar!"

"Look Hinata, I'm serious. Going out on a date with Naruto would be like going out with myself. It could never happen."

A tiny flicker of a smile flitted across Hinata's face. Then she started to cry.

"Now what's the matter!"

"They ….they said…Naruto…is on a dangerous mission. He could be dead by now!" Tears flowed down Hinata's cheeks.

Kamereon patted Hinata awkwardly on the shoulder. "Naruto's fine, Hinata. I'm positive about that."

Suddenly Hinata embraced Kamereon.

"How can you be sure?"

Kamereon patted Hinata on the back. "I just know."

"Ahh! Aren't you two cute together."

Tenten had walked in unnoticed.

Kamereon and Hinata quit hugging.

"It's not what you think," said Hinata. "I was just worried about Naruto."

"Oh, him. Look Hinata can't you find somebody a little better to have a crush on."

Hinata balled her fists. "If you say one more word about my Naruto I'll…."

Sakura stuck her head in the door. "Girls, class is starting right now and Kakashi is on a war path. I suggest that none of you be late."

As they were racing down the hallway, Kamereon tried to cut ahead of Tenten. She found an elbow thrust into her ribs.

"Listen new girl," hissed Tenten. "I don't know how they do things where you come from but here you don't cut in front of people."

"Okay, okay," said Kamereon apologizing.

"Yeah," growled another girl. "I saw you in that sleazy dress earlier. All I got to say is you better watch your back."  
>Someone tripped Kamereon from behind and she fell to the floor. It was beginning to dawn on her that life as Kamereon may not be as easy as she first thought.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Is A Chameleon**

Summary: Can Naruto change the way he looks? Can a leopard change its spots? But Naruto knows sexy jutsu and one day, tired of looking like a scrawny fox, transforms himself into a girl cutie with a little help from Master Jiraiya. But unlike the other sexy jutsus of the past that effect seems permanent. And maybe the unlikeliest twist of all, will Hinata have to fight her cousin Neji for Naruto's affections?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story and remember to R&R ^o^**

**Chapter Four: Shikamaru, Go Away!**

"Need a hand?"

Kamereon was having trouble gathering all the things she had dropped after being tripped. "That's ok, I got it."

"I insist." Neji bent down and picked up Kamereon's satchel and notebook. "Who did this to you?"

"I…I don't know."

"Somebody knows." There was a hard edge to Neji's voice. "I'll find out who did this, Kamereon, and I promise it will not happen again."

"Don't worry about it Neji, really."

"You're going to be late, turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around so I can place the satchel over your back. It'll be easier to carry."

"Oh, okay." When she turned Neji's arms laced around her. They were strong arms and Kamereon felt a moment of weakness. The feeling was somehow pleasant.

"There. Now go."

As Kamereon scurried to Kakashi's lecture Neji called out after her. "Have a good day in class Kamereon."

When Kamereon opened the door to the classroom she found everyone seated. Kakashi stood in front of a chalkboard. He coughed.

"I see our 'new' student is late for her first day of class. Please take a seat Miss Kamereon."

Kamereon gazed at the faces that Naruto had known all his life. Most of the girls glared at her in open hostility while the boys ogled as if Kamereon was a prime T-bone with all the trimmings. There was only one chair to take and that was next to Tenten. But when she walked toward the empty seat Tenten plopped a heavy bag on top of it.

"Sorry skank, no room here." She said it in a whisper but Kakashi heard her anyway.

"Tenten remove that bag and apologize to Kamereon."

Tenten angrily picked up the bag. "I'm sorry," she said through gritted teeth.

Kamereon hesitantly sat down. "Look Tenten, I'm sorry for whatever it was that made you so mad at me."

Tenten held up her hand. "Please do not talk to me new girl."

"SHEESH! Tenten lighten up."

"Stay out of this Shikamaru."

"That's enough talking," said Kakashi. "Now we've had several complaints from clients on assignments not being completed to customer satisfaction. That's why you are all here taking this refresher course."

With a piece of chalk Kakashi started drawing diagrams.

"Pssst. Pssst." Someone was practically blowing in Kamereon's ear. "Hey Kamereon is it? I'm Shikamaru. We met earlier."

"I know who you are," replied Kamereon without turning around.

Shikamaru edged his seat so close behind Kamereon she could feel his panting breath stirring the little hairs on the nape of her neck. She began to slide her chair forward to get away.

"Anyway, how do you like Konoha so far?"

"It feels just like home. Now be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate."

"How was your old home? Do you have a boyfriend there?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Now will you shut up and leave me alone."

"No boyfriend!" Shikamaru's chair squeaked even closer to Kamereon.

"Shikamaru!"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Would you please give that poor girl some breathing room."

The classroom erupted in laughter as Shikamaru, red faced, squeaked his chair back into it's original position.

"Now I've diagrammed a practice assignment. I'm going to break you up into different teams just for today. Write out a plan that you and your teammates feel would be best in dealing with the situation."

Kakashi began to write names on the chalkboard.

"Please be Kamereon! Please be Kamereon!" Shikamaru prayed.

"Please don't let it be the new girl," begged Tenten.

"Choji, Hinata, Rock Lee your team seven. And team eight." Kakashi wrote Shikamaru, Tenten, and Kamereon.

"YES!" Shikamaru, for the first time in his life, was jumping for joy. Tenten hid her face behind her hands.

"Now arrange your chairs so you can face your teammates," ordered Kakashi.

Chairs scraped across the polished wood floor as the classroom broke into groups of three.

"Tenten, you're supposed to be facing us," said Shikamaru.

Tenten had her back to Kamereon.

"I don't care if I fail this class, I refuse to look at that new girl. There is something not right about her Shikamaru."

Kamereon's face burned with humiliation and anger.

"Tenten, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" asked Rock Lee who sat only a few feet away. "Kamereon looks like a nice girl."

Kamereon nearly smiled.

"But out Lee!"

"Tenten," said Kakashi. "Turn your chair around and face Shikamaru and Kamereon."

Angrily Tenten turned her chair bumping hard into Kamereon.

"You did that on purpose!" cried Kamereon.

"So what if I did!"

"Girls," said Shikamaru calmly. "We have an assignment remember.

"I can't work with her," Tenten grumbled.

Shikamaru was busy with a sheet of paper. The clock ticked away as Kamereon and Tenten glared at each other.

"Okay," said Kakashi. "Time's up. Let's see how well you did." Kakashi went to each group grading their responses to the question posed on the chalkboard.

"Good work Lee, Choji, Hinata. A clever and innovative way to save a Daimyo from would be kidnappers. Now let's see how you three did."

Kakashi snatched the paper that Shikamaru had been so busy with.

"Huh, I see. So team eight believes that the best way to save a Daimyo's life is for Shikamaru to make out with Kamereon."

The classroom erupted in laughter again as Kakashi help up Shikamaru's paper filled with drawings of Shikamaru holding Kamereon's hand, Shikamaru hugging Kamereon, Shikamaru kissing Kamereon on the lips as his hands slid downward.

Kamereon's face turned beat red.

"Everyone passes except for team eight," said Kakashi handing Shikamaru's paper back to him. "You three will have to do the whole exercise tomorrow morning and each and every morning after that until you pass."

"Wait up Kamereon!"

Kamereon quickened her pace. All she had to do was reach the girls' bathroom and she would be safe.

"Kamereon, you dropped something!"

She looked behind. She hadn't dropped anything. But her delay allowed Shikamaru to catch up. He panted as he edged closer to Kamereon invading her personal space. She had no choice but to retreat until her back met the cold clamminess of a brick wall.

"Shikamaru what do you want?"

"Just…..well since you're new here and you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't want a boyfriend."

"And you don't know all the good places to eat in town."

"I won't date you Shikamaru."

"I was thinking we could go out this evening after class, perhaps watch a movie…"

"SHIKAMARU, GO AWAY!"

Kamereon angrily shoved Shikamaru aside as she went into the girls' bathroom.

"I'll take that as a maybe then," Shikamaru called after her.


End file.
